Legend Of Spyro: A New Hero
by godofmadness43
Summary: First ever Spyro fic, spyro is still incased in cyrstal and the Dark Master freed. Humans were summoned to fight him, a human named Mark has been summoned to the Dragon Realms and must fight the dark master. Will he succed or fail? R
1. Arrival

**Legend of Spyro: A New Hero**

Chapter 1: Arrival

Mark landed hard on a stone cold floor, "Uh! Man what happened?" he said as he got up. "Is this the one?" a voice asked. "Yes this is the one" another said. "W...who are you?" he asked. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." As the thing said this a dragon came from the shadows, he was red with a yellow body and had amber eyes. "You're… You're a dragon?!" Mark asked shockingly. The dragon chuckled "yes I am a dragon, my name is Ignitus, my friends and I summoned you to help us" as he said this four dragon appeared from the shadows, one was a green dragon who looked like he was through many battles, another was a yellow dragon, smiling as he approached the circle, the third was a ice blue dragon who looked like he was of noble blood, and the last dragon was black and white, he wore a cloak and had glasses, he carried a book in his right claw.

"Whoa, this… this is incredible!" he said excitingly. "this is Volteer master of electricity" pointing to the yellow dragon, "Cyril, master of ice" pointing to the blue dragon," Terrador, master of earth" motioning to the green dragon, "and the Chronicler" he said pointing to the black n white dragon. "Hello, my name is Mark" he said to the dragons. "We know who you are, we summoned you because you can help us in our war." said the Chronicler. "Whoa, wait war? I didn't sign up for a war." Mark said.

"let me explain, we have been at war with an enemy for years, he's know as the Dark Master, he was a purple dragon born on a special year, The Year of the Dragon, he was the first purple dragon born, he mastered fire, ice, electricity, earth, and many other elements." Ignitus said. "But he became strong, stronger than any of us with his limitless power, so we banished him, he built an army of apes, not dragons, he taught them how to use the elements, we sealed him away but he has returned." The Chronicler said. "When this happened the year of the dragon came and he destroyed all the eggs, all except two, one was sent down the river, another was taken by his armies. The dragon Cynder was that dragon, she was corrupted and became his pet, the other Spyro escaped and hatched in a swamp inhabited by dragonflies, and he was raised with another dragonfly named Sparx." Terrador said.

"After a few years he learned that he was a dragon and left his home to find other dragons, Sparx went with him, then they met me, he wanted to know about who he was so we came here to the temple. After beating the apes I taught him how to control fire, but he learned it already, then I sent him to rescue the others, one by one he rescued them and learned a new element along the way." Ignitus said.

They went on telling of cynder and her capture of ignitus and the other guardian's elemental powers. Of her plan to release her master, of her defeat and her return to the temple, the about her leaving, of the apes attacking the temple, of Spyro's quest of finding the Chronicler, reclaiming his powers and the ability of controlling time, of him finding the chronicler and journing to the well of souls where the dark master was almost close to returning, unfortunately they don't know what happened after that. Only that the Dark master escaped and they read the Prophecies that said a human will rise to fight the dark one with the help of the purple one. They also said they summoned other humans before him; the first human to come here betrayed them and joined the dark master. They summoned Mark because he's the one of the prophecy.

"So, looks like I have no other juice but to help you guys, I may not know anything about you guys, but I'll try my best. I won't fail you" Mark declared to the guardians. They smiled and looked at each other." Then let us begin" Ignitus said.


	2. First Impressions

**Legend of Spyro: A New Hero**

Chapter 1: Arrival

Mark landed hard on a stone cold floor, "Uh! Man what happened?" he said as he got up. "Is this the one?" a voice asked. "Yes this is the one" another said. "W...who are you?" he asked. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." As the thing said this a dragon came from the shadows, he was red with a yellow body and had amber eyes. "You're… You're a dragon?!" Mark asked shockingly. The dragon chuckled "yes I am a dragon, my name is Ignitus, my friends and I summoned you to help us" as he said this four dragon appeared from the shadows, one was a green dragon who looked like he was through many battles, another was a yellow dragon, smiling as he approached the circle, the third was a ice blue dragon who looked like he was of noble blood, and the last dragon was black and white, he wore a cloak and had glasses, he carried a book in his right claw.

"Whoa, this… this is incredible!" he said excitingly. "this is Volteer master of electricity" pointing to the yellow dragon, "Cyril, master of ice" pointing to the blue dragon," Terrador, master of earth" motioning to the green dragon, "and the Chronicler" he said pointing to the black n white dragon. "Hello, my name is Mark" he said to the dragons. "We know who you are, we summoned you because you can help us in our war." said the Chronicler. "Whoa, wait war? I didn't sign up for a war." Mark said.

"let me explain, we have been at war with an enemy for years, he's know as the Dark Master, he was a purple dragon born on a special year, The Year of the Dragon, he was the first purple dragon born, he mastered fire, ice, electricity, earth, and many other elements." Ignitus said. "But he became strong, stronger than any of us with his limitless power, so we banished him, he built an army of apes, not dragons, he taught them how to use the elements, we sealed him away but he has returned." The Chronicler said. "When this happened the year of the dragon came and he destroyed all the eggs, all except two, one was sent down the river, another was taken by his armies. The dragon Cynder was that dragon, she was corrupted and became his pet, the other Spyro escaped and hatched in a swamp inhabited by dragonflies, and he was raised with another dragonfly named Sparx." Terrador said.

"After a few years he learned that he was a dragon and left his home to find other dragons, Sparx went with him, then they met me, he wanted to know about who he was so we came here to the temple. After beating the apes I taught him how to control fire, but he learned it already, then I sent him to rescue the others, one by one he rescued them and learned a new element along the way." Ignitus said.

They went on telling of cynder and her capture of ignitus and the other guardian's elemental powers. Of her plan to release her master, of her defeat and her return to the temple, the about her leaving, of the apes attacking the temple, of Spyro's quest of finding the Chronicler, reclaiming his powers and the ability of controlling time, of him finding the chronicler and journing to the well of souls where the dark master was almost close to returning, unfortunately they don't know what happened after that. Only that the Dark master escaped and they read the Prophecies that said a human will rise to fight the dark one with the help of the purple one. They also said they summoned other humans before him; the first human to come here betrayed them and joined the dark master. They summoned Mark because he's the one of the prophecy.

"So, looks like I have no other juice but to help you guys, I may not know anything about you guys, but I'll try my best. I won't fail you" Mark declared to the guardians. They smiled and looked at each other." Then let us begin" Ignitus said.

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

After a few days in the Dragon worlds, mark became fond of this new place. The guardians were nice enough to find him a room with a view of the temple grounds. He was given a choice of a weapon, a sword, a staff, or a bow and arrow. He chose the sword. He had begun training shortly after he chose the sword. Ignitus gave him five gems, one was red, another was blue, the third was green, and the fourth was yellow, the fifth one was white. "These gems will help you harness the powers of the elements and infuse them into the gems, there are five slots for each gem, place one in there and you can choose an element to infuse the blade with". Ignitus explained. "But what about the white one?" Mark asked. "I don't know what that gem holds, you'll just have to wait and see." He said.

Ignitus then taught him how to use fire. He put some of his power in to the red gem, the gem began to glow and inside it a small flame was lit. His blade then ignited as fire surrounded the metal but it didn't melt it." Now this is where the training really begins." Ignitus said proudly. Some training dummies popped up from the floor, mark took his stance and attacked. He sliced one of the dummies across the chest and it burst into flames, he stabbed another and it burned into cinders from were the wound was.

One of the dummies was running around the dojo. He gave chase and when he swung his sword, an arch of flame erupted from the blade and split the dummy in two.

Then in the middle of the arena, a giant dummy accompanied by smaller dummies charged at him. "Now it's time to unleash your fury attack." Ignitus said. "Fury attack?" Mark asked as he blocked a dummy and threw it at another. "Concentrate Mark, feel the power of the fire gem course through you, let its power consume you, now build it and release the power." He said. As he was explaining mark was doing as he said, he felt the power build and felt a burning sensation inside of him, the little flame inside the gem was glowing brightly. A red hue surrounded him; he rose into the air as flames circled around him. The dummies were suddenly being set on fire. When mark released the energy he was suddenly surrounded by a wall of fire, he saw the dummies being burned into a crisp and turned to ash.

When it was over he landed on the ground surrounded by ashes, his body was covered in flames but he wasn't hurt by them." Wow" he said weakly" that was amazing, is that how fire is used?". " Excellent, Mark you are now able to use fire, I was amazed that you mastered it so quickly, both fire and how to use the blade." He said. The flames disappeared and he staggered from exhaustion, Ignitus caught him before he fell to the floor. He got up" I guess that took more out of me than I thought." He said weakly. He got up as he heard applause coming from the room, he turned and saw the guardians including the chronicler, he also saw three people with them, one was a boy a year or two older than mark and had a claymore on his back, he had brown/blondish hair and wore leather pants with a brown jacket with a white undershirt, another was a cheetah with a bow and arrow on his back, the third was a girl about 14 years old, the same age as mark, she wore a blue dress and had a white bow in her hair, she had a staff on her back. Mark bowed in respect. "It seems your training didn't go unnoticed." Ignitus said. They went to meet the group. The boy with the claymore stepped up to meet mark "hey, the names Siegfried." He said shaking hands. "Hi, names Mark." He said. The cheetah next to Siegfried gave Mark a high five." Hey, the names Hunter, nice fury attack." Hunter said. "Thanks" he said. The girl approached him extending a hand" my name is Yulie." She said. He shook her hand" my names Mark" he said. After the introductions were over Siegfried asked if he would like to show them the temple,"Sure, if that's ok Ignitus" he asked. "Not at all, go ahead and look around the temple, be sure to be back for dinner." He said. "Thanks, we'll be back soon." Mark said chasing after the others." He seems to have made some new friends" Cyril said." Yes, studies show that having friends will help a person's social life" Volteer said truthfully." Volteer not now" Terrador said trying to cut off Volteer's chatting." He seems to have mastered fire easily, along with the blade, almost like he knew how to use it." The Chronicler said. "Yes, he might even become more powerful than Spyro." Ignitus said.


	3. A Dark Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters except Yulie, Siegfried, Mark, and the upcoming characters I'm going to add in this chapter. I also don't own the Legend of Spyro characters including Hunter.

Chapter 3: A Dark Plan

Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, and hunter showed mark the temple. They stopped at the grand library, which housed many books, the shelves were about 2 stories high filled with books that could take years to read all of them. They showed him the garden which calmed mark when he stepped into it" you like the garden don't you?" Yulie asked smiling at him. "Yeah, it's so pleasant, so peaceful. It kind of calms me down ya know?" he said studying the tranquil place. The heard hunter calling them and ran to catch up. They showed him the bedrooms, barracks, archery range, and a small bazaar near the north wing.

Seeing as they had some time before dinner they decided to go shopping, Siegfried told mark that they accept all kinds of currency, including human. He checked his wallet and found a few dollars and change; they split up and went shopping. Mark had bought a clock, a small table, a raven he named Kuzo, and a dart board, apparently news of his arrival traveled fast, every stall he went to they said that he has a discount on items he bought; he was surprised that he got a discount, probably because he was friends with the guardians. He met the others and headed back to the temple with their stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------

Else where in a black castle overlooking a valley, a black dragon was sitting on a throne, his scales were black as night, eyes red as fire. He was looking at the apes that were there," Has the boy been found Nylon?" he asked. A man in a black cloak holding a sword in hand obviously Nylon came forth" Yes my lord, he's at the dragon temple with the other humans." He said bowing. He sighed "Bring him to me, alive if you can." He said. "I will not fail you lord." He said leaving. "Wait." Nylons stopped. "Take Revan with you, he would enjoy fighting him and his friends." He said darkly. Everyone stopped talking, Revan! he willing to send Revan to get him? Nylons though scared. A man wearing a black torn cloak with a mask covering his face appeared, the atmosphere in the room chilled as he walked to the dark master, he bowed." Revan, you were the first human to join me, now it's time we got another human in our ranks. I want you to bring him here and if anyone stands in you way" he cut off. They looked at him, "KILL THEM" he ordered. Revan bowed again as left with Nylon through the portal he made. Let's see the Dragon Boy last this he thought to himself amusingly as he laughed evilly.


	4. Unexpected Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Spyro characters, only Revan, Nylon, Mark, Yulie, and Siegfried. Note: long chapter up ahead, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Unexpected Welcome

Mark dropped off his stuff he bought at the bazaar in his room, he placed the bird cage he bought for Kuzo and put him in there. He gave him some food and water and left the room, it was getting dark which told mark that it was time for dinner. After a dinner of roasted sheep mark and the others were standing on the balcony looking at the stars. Ignitus pointed at a group of stars saying" That constellation is known as Sedro the Dragon King". "The Dragon King?" mark asked sipping some hot tea. "Yes, the Dragon King was the first human to cross over to our world millennia ago." Cyril said. "Legend says that when a new human cross over a star appears in the constellation, it's truly a magnificent site to behold actually." Volteer chattered. "Read this, it'll explain more" the chronicler said handing him a book. Mark looked at the book The Constellations of the Dragon Realms it said. Mark opened it and found a picture of the Dragon King, it was a man holding a sword in his right hand, and it read:

The Dragon King was the first human to cross from his world, when he defeated a great evil he was given the title of "Dragon King"; when he died the Ancestors gave him a constellation after him. If another human comes they will be known as the " Dragon Boy" until a great evil that has plagued the land is gone giving him the title of "Dragon king". The Dragon King's armor is Imperial Dragon armor hand made from the Imperial Dragons of old; when the time comes the Dragon Boy will be given this armor to wear. His sword it said to be given to by the ancestors themselves and will be given to the next Dragon King. Mark closed the book saying "So Sedro was a human just like me." "Yes, he was." Terrador said. They looked at the sky for a while sipping their tea occasionally, finally Ignitus said

" I forgot to mention, The Year of The Dragon festival is going to be in a few days." "The Year of The Dragon festival, what's that?" Mark asked "It's a great day for us, on this day new eggs are brought to the temple, after which they hatch and newborn dragons are born. Also if a human comes here on this day they will become a dragon through our sacred ritual." Ignitus said proudly. "We've been through the rituals before and can turn into dragons, now you'll become one to." Siegfried said showing him a dragon symbol on his hand and on Yulie's too. "Wow, I can't wait for it." Mark said. "Patience, it'll come" the Chronicler said amusingly. "well guess its time to go to sleep" igntius said getting up slowly" coming?" "You guys go on I'll be with you shortly" Mark said. "Okay good night" he said leaving. The others did the same thing saying good night.

Mark stared at the night sky looking at the Dragon king constellation, he felt something on his back and saw Yulie putting a blanket on him." It's a little cold, thought you might need this" she said sitting next to him. "Thanks" he said. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah, he's not that different from me, I mean both of us being human and all." He said. He looked and saw her hair shining in the moonlight giving it a light sheen; she looked at him and quickly looked away blushing. "I wonder if the first human ever thought about the Dragon King?" he asked himself. They stared at the sky for a while, getting a little tired yulie tilted sideways and rested her head on mark's shoulder, mark looked at her blushing but didn't bother to move.

--------------------------

As the others were heading to their rooms Ignitus felt something." What is it Ignitus?" Cyril asked looking at him. "I don't know but…" he was cut off when Nylon and Revan came through the portal. " You!?" he yelled as the others prepared to attack." Didn't expect to see me, eh Ignitus?" Nylon asked pulling out his claymore. He growled looked at nylon and revan" So you've returned Revan" he said venomously. He said nothing but pulled out his broadswords and attacked.

The others heard and attacked as well, revan slashed at ignitus while he dodged, nylon then slashed at him from behind, he roared in pain from the blow and shot a fire blast at him, and he dodged before it made contact. Cyril froze Nylon's foot giving Volteer an opening to attack, he shot a bolt of electricity at him but he grabbed it and threw it aside both looked at him in shock "When did he learn how to do that?" Volteer said as revan shot some dark flames at him barely missing him.

Hunter shot three arrows at nylon one missed the other two hit him in the knee and the shoulder. Pulling the arrows out he said" You'll pay for that" he ran toward him but got cut off by Terrador who shot an earth blast at him but jumped over him. As he ran toward him Siegfried stepped in and attacked him, both swung their claymores at each other" pretty good Sieg, but not good enough" he said as he turned his claymore into two smaller blades " show off" he said blocking his attacks.

Mark and Yulie heard the noise" what do you think it is?" she asked. "I don't know but let's see." He said pulling out his blade and running toward the noise with yulie following him. Nylon shot dark fire from his hand as his hit Cyril square in the chest. Revan shot dark lightning at ignitus stunning and sending him flying across the room into the training area. He followed releasing dark earth attacks at him, he dodged but one hit him stunning him while revan shot one and hit him against the wall. Just as he was about the kill, terrador charged at him knocking him straight across the room. "Who are you after?" Ignitus asked. "That's for us to know, and you to find out" Revan said as he got up.

Just then Mark entered along with yulie, looking at revan and the wounded guardians "Ignitus, Terrador!" he shouted as they ran towards them." Get back, these guys are more powerful than they appear" Ignitus said. Nylon appeared out of the hole along with the others. They all stood in front of them, Nylon looked at mark" these guys are better than I thought, Revan you get the dragon boy I'll handle the others." He said charging at them, Revan did the same and started to attack Mark.

Mark dodged his attacks with counter attacks of his own, sparks flew as their blades meet and left each other. Both blades collided and were in a stand still" Pretty good dragon boy" revan said as he struggled to gain control of the battle." You got a jacked up motion of fair play pal" both jumped away and took their stances" and that's really starting to piss me off." He finished. They charged at each other,

Nylon was fighting the others, he attacked Siegfried and cut his left shoulder, he shot an earth attack that busted ignitus's leg and threw him into the wall, He trapped him in a shadow cage, Terrador Shot boulders at him but cut through each and used dark ice to freeze him and put him into a shadow cage too, he shot an fire blast burning Cyril and slashed his side, wounding him, he threw him against the wall and locked him up.

Volteer shot arc after arc of electricity at him and the chronicler stopped time and slashed at him, he was wounded but used dark earth to throw them into the wall and put shadow cages on both. Siegfried went and helped mark by distracting him while he attacked him, he sliced his chest wounding him and cracking his mask, he yelled in pain after the blow and he used his fire fury to do some damage on him. It worked and his fire powers proved useful against him. Revan grabbed Siegfried and shoved him at mark sending them to the floor. They both came together as Hunter, Yulie, Mark, and Siegfried both approached them.

"Looks like we got no choice" Nylon said as they prepared to use their furies." Mark run!" Ignitus yelled but too late. They both unleashed their Dark Fury attacks sending them and slamming them against the wall. The others lost conciseness but mark staggered, Yulie just barely concise sees them walking towards mark proudly " N..NO!" she yelled before losing conciseness. They looked at them "Pathetic, to think you put up all this trouble just to have us kill you" Nylon said visiously."Wait Nylon, we need him alive for the Dark Master, remember?" Revan said. " Pipe down Revan, we'll give him back alive" he prepared to strike" Just barely". He looked at Yulie " Let's take the girl with us, she'll prove as exellent company for the Dragon Boy's demise" he laughed evily. Just as they got close enough to make the final blow a bright light suddenly came and blinded them. They all covered their eyes to see better but the light shot a combination of Earth and fire at them, then ice and electricity. "Damn, let's get out of here." Nylon said as he and Revan both escaped into a portal. Ignitus and the others got out of their cages and ran towards mark and his friends. Mark looked at the light and asked "W...Who are you?" he saw a figure as the light began to fade before everything went black.


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

Note: This chapter will include a new character into the story, hope you like it!

**Chapter 5: New Friends, New Enemies**

As Igntius and the other ran toward the figure and mark, the figure caught mark before he fell and gently laid him on the ground. When they got near him they saw the figure to be a dragon with a dark red body and black stomach, his horns were a shade of gold and his eyes were a nutmeg color. He smiled at them; Ignitus looked at him and asked"Who are you?" The dragon merely chuckled and said" What? And all these years you forgot about me Ignitus?" The guardians looked at each other and finally ignitus asked" Ansem? Is that really you?" "Yes Ignitus it's me". Both hugged each other in greetings "Ansem?! I thought you died years ago" Cyril said happily. "Cyril, you've changed since I last saw you." He said cheerfully.

"Why Ansem, the possibility of you being alive is 1,589,980 to 1" Volteer said chattering. "Volteer my friend, still the chatterbox I see" he said patting his back. "You've change since I last saw you in battle Ansem" Terrador said honorably. "Yes it's been along time since that last battle hasn't it terrador?" he said amusingly. "I've heard stories about you Ansem, they say you know everything about the dragon that I do." The Chronicler said. "The Chronicler, I thought you were a myth!" he said surprised. They didn't notice mark and his friend's unconciesous until mark moaned.

"Oh dear, we forgot about them" Ansem said approaching Mark and his friends. They picked each of them up" Come they need time to heal, we'll take them to their rooms" Ignitus said carrying mark. Ansem noticed him and asked"Is that him? Is that the Dragon Boy?" "Yes it's him alright." Ignitus said. "What happened to them?" he asked. "We were attacked by two of the dark master's servants, nylon and revan" he told him and went on to explain the entire fight. They reached their rooms and put mark in his bed, Kuzo landed next to him chirping at his master." I can't believe the Dark Master would want a boy, worse he sent revan to get him." He said looking at mark"I still can't believe that he wounded revan, no one has ever wounded revan before." Ignitus looked at him also" it appears he's more powerful then revan himself, by now the Dark Master must be furious that he was un able to bring him here." He said. "Yes, but what does he need him for?" he asked. "I don't know, but we must be on our guard incase they come back." He said.

-------------------------

Else where the dark master heard the news of nylon and revan's failed attempt of capturing mark. He was in a rage over this news that he broke a stone pillar in his throne room and burned twenty apes in a fury. "HOW COULD YOU FAIL?!" he yelled at the wounded revan and nylon." We were going to get him but a light blocked our path and started to attack us." Nylon said. "I under stand you would fail nylon, but revan?!" he shouted." He was more powerful than I thought" revan said clutching his side." That light you said that can only mean that that bastard Ansem has returned" he said, both looked at each other "Ansem?! But he was dead years ago" they said. "It appears he's not, I'll give you each one last chance but if you fail, then I'll have to get him myself" he told them. "Yes milord" they said bowing. "I'll be watching you two, if you fail I'll know it" he said darkly. They left the throne room in a hurry running scared from their master.

-------------------------

Mark stirred in his bed at the dream he was having, he was fighting the dark master and lost but just as he was about to deliver the death blow the scene changed. It showed a beautiful grassy plain with a tree overlooking a lake. He saw a dragon there that looked like he was made of solid gold. He approached the dragon. "Who are you? And were am I?" he asked it. The dragon turned and he saw a dragon symbol on his chest"Don't worry you are in no harm now." It said. He suddenly remembered about the attack" On no! The others!" he shouted." Don't worry your friends are safe" he said calmly. "Who are you?" he asked. The dragon chuckled "I am the Dragon King of old" he said." You?! You're the Dragon King?" he said surprised

"Yes and you're my descendant" he said. "Your descendant?" he asked. "Yes, I see you fought revan and beat him" he said sitting under the tree. He moved toward him and sat"Yeah he and Nylon attacked the temple and nearly killed me, but I was saved by a light" he explained. "Looks like ansem saved you" he said. "Ansem?" he asked. "You'll learn about him soon, right now you need to rest" he said. Mark suddenly felt very sleepy he laid himself down against the tree as the scene was turning white "Wait when will I see you again?" he asked. "When the time comes I will be there" The dragon king said. Mark's eyelids were getting heavy and just before he fell asleep the dragon king said "Go and do not give yourself in to the Darkness my son!" That was the last thing he heard before going into a deep sleep.


	6. The Year of The Dragon Festival

**Hope you like it! Mark here get's a new look.**

**Chapter 6: Year of the Dragon**

When Mark woke up he found himself in his room, he wondered how he got here when he saw his blade hanging next to his bed and felt sore all over. He then remembered about the fight against revan and nylon when Ignitus came into the room. "Ah, you're awake, we've been wondering if you were ever going to wake up. You gave us quite a fright when you lost conciseness" he said. "What happened, last thing I remember was seeing a figure in light and blacking out" he said"Oh man, what about my friends?" Ignitus chuckled "Don't worry, they're all right" he said as he opened the door and they came in.

Seeing Mark they ran into the room calling him, Yulie had hugged him as soon as they got in; he was surprised and caught off guard by this but hugged her back. Then they went on and told him about what happened after the attack, apparently they retreated by a dragon, that dragon was Ansem. "Wait, how long was I out?" he asked. "You were out for a while, a few days actually, lucky you woke up now." Siegfried said sitting on a chair near his bed. "Why, what so special about today?" he asked. Yulie laughed"Don't you know, today's the Year of the Dragon festival". He looked at them in a surprised and confused look" It's today?!" he asked. "Don't worry we'll explain on our way to meet the others" Ignitus said leaving the room. "Alright, but first I need food, I haven't eaten in days" Mark said amusingly.

After eating a breakfast of bread and some cheese with a little meat they headed to meet the others; they met at the pool of visions room he found the guardians along with the chronicler and a strange red and black dragon standing near them. When they got there they were surprised that Mark was able to wake up, he asked them who the red and black dragon was "Ah, so you're the Dragon Boy I've heard so much about, my name is Ansem" he said extending a claw "Pleasure is mine, my name is Mark by the way" he said shaking his hand.

They told him that Ansem was the one who saved them from nylon and revan."Thank you, if you didn't come when you did I would be in the Dark Master's grip now" he said "Don't mention it" he said smiling. He asked who were they and they told him that Nylon was the Dark Master's most strongest general, and Revan was the first human, the one that betrayed them. "So now we know who attacked us but how did they know me?" he asked. "It appears that the dark master knows about your arrival." The Chronicler said.

"But let's not talk about these things right now, Mark and his friends are safe and the Year of the Dragon Festival is here. You'll enjoy it Mark" Ignitus said. They showed Mark the new decorations they added and showed him the Dragon Vault, where all the Dragon eggs were stored, inside he saw thousands of eggs each different colors. "Wait until tonight, which is something worthy to see" Volteer said as they got out of the vault.

And he was right, the garden was filled with people later that night, many people mostly dragons were there. When the feast began they took their seats, Mark sat next to Ignitus and Ansem, Yulie sat next to Volteer, Siegfried sat next to Terrador, and Hunter sat to Cyril. The others sat in their seats, Ignitus got up and the conversations stopped "First, I would like to thank you all for coming to another Year of the Dragon Festival, this a great day today, for one we are in the presence of two great people, one is Ansem, the dragon who helped fought the dark master years ago" when he said this Ansem rose up from his chair, there where whispers about him "Ansem?!, he was thought to have died years ago." One said "Looks like he wasn't dead after all" another said. Ignitus raised a hand in silence" The other is one who has come from another world, just like the Dragon king before him, this boy has already fought the Dark Master's strongest general, Nylon and what's more, the traitor himself Revan also appeared and fought him, but he prevailed and wounded him, which no one has been able to do. I present to you the newest Dragon Boy: MARK!!" he shouted. At once he rose from his seat as most stared in shock others started talking, they could not believe Revan and Nylon lost to him, a mere boy what's more is that he wounded revan. "I don't believe it, the dark master's top assassins lost to him?!" one said in shock. "I can't believe he managed to wound Revan, they say he's invincible." Another said.

Ignitus raised another hand in silence"Now that we have finished the introductions, let us eat" he said and took his seat. The others did to and began to eat, mark looked at the food, roasted lamb, mutton, deer, duck, goose, and other birds of prey, along with jugs of mead, wine, beer, and other drinks. Mark took as much as he pleased and began to eat and so did the others. He had never tasted good food in his life. After the feast was over and everyone had their fill Ignitus rose from his chair again" Now with our stomachs filled it's time we really got down to business." He said and went to a stone circle, everyone followed him"Step into the circle Mark" he told him.

Mark stepped into the center of the circle as the guardians began to chant a long incantation, as it continued the letters began to glow and float up, the letters began to spin and then stop and fall into the ground. Then a spirit dragon appeared and walked towards Mark. He then bowed to him, the dragon touched his right hand and a bright light shone from him and he felt a burning sensation from his right hand and it began to spread through out his body. He yelled in pain as something began to grow on his back, on his back wings sprouted from it they were a light shade of gold but looked black from the blood seeping down his back, then a tail appeared, suddenly his arms and his body began to grow scales; they appeared to be coming out of his skin and saw his nails beginning to grow and turn sharp, his head turned and looked triangle shaped, he grew a snout and he grew horns from the top of his head, spikes began to grow along his spin. His neck grew a little longer and his voice got deeper, when he yelled in pain he roared a very long roar that could be heard from around the realm. When it was over a gold dragon stood in the middle of where mark was, on his chest was a Dragon symbol. Mark staggered from the transformation and looked at his new form.

Ignitus stepped into the circle "Congratulations Mark, you are now a dragon" he said, there was a round of applause and cheering as they walked out of the circle. "Also, if you want to become human all you have to do is touch the symbol on your chest and you'll become human, also vice versa." Ignitus explained. They headed to their rooms after the ceremony and mark curled up in his bed and slept with a smile on his face, he had finally become a dragon.


	7. First Flight

**Chapter 7: First Flight**

When Mark woke up he found himself still in his dragon form, he yawned and stretched himself before walking towards the pool of visions room. He found the others standing in their usual spots" Ah I see you have had a good night's sleep" Ansem said as he walked in. "yeah, I guess that ceremony wiped me out" he said. "I'll say I could hear you snoring from my room, man you snore louder than Cyril" Siegfried said laughing. Cyril looked at him offended"I do not snore!" he said "Yes you do" Ignitus said amusingly. He only snorted and looked away as the others laughed.

"Well, now that you're a dragon you must learn how to fly" Ignitus said. "Fly? Are you serious?" he asked as they moved onto the balcony. "Yes, when a human becomes a dragon, they must learn how to fly soon" he said. "Fair enough" he shrugged "alright, concentrate, take a beep breath, and calm your mind" ignitus explained. Mark did as he was told and he suddenly felt lighter"Now let your mind wander, fell the ancestors power flow through you, let the winds carry you and lift you from the ground." He said, as he was saying this mark felt himself rise off the ground, he looked and saw that he was off the ground "You can fly!" He said as he mark rose and began flying around him.

Ignitus joined him and they flew in the sky, mark did a few barrel rolls and loop de loops to get the feel of it, he was laughing as he flew flying for the first time! Ignitus caught up to him as two more dragons joined, one was a brown dragon with blond colored horns and spikes, the other was a deep shade of blue with ginger colored horns and spikes. He knew that they were Siegfried and Yulie's dragon forms. "Hey Mark, how does it feel knowing you can fly now?" Siegfried said as they got close. "Amazing!" he said. Ignitus came to him and told him to practice aerial attacks on some test dummies. He did and he unleashed a flaming maw from his mouth and burned the dummies, he shot five fire balls at the others.

"Impressive, now let's see you master ice" Cyril said and gave him the ice breath by touching the dragon mark on Mark's chest. He felt the power flow through and unleashed a frozen icicle at one of the dummies as it impaled right through it and exploded, he did the same to the others and he landed on the ground next to a lot of dummies in a circle. He unleashed a ice fury which was a bunch of ice and snow gathering around him along with icicles surrounded him in a circle, when he released it the ice and snow pushed away from him and the icicles shot the dummies and exploded, he noticed that he was covered in snow, he shook it off as the others landed next to him.

"Amazing, you mastered ice fairly quickly" he said proudly. He smiled thanking him. "How was your first flying lesson Mark" Ignitus asked as he landed next to him. "Pretty good" he said. "Glad you like it, tomorrow we'll try some combat maneuvers incase of an air battle." He said. "Alright, race you back to the temple" he said taking off. The others went after him laughing as they raced after him towards the temple.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the dark master's castle, Nylon, Revan, and two other figures stood in front of a pool of water that was showing Mark and the other flying towards the temple laughing. "Looks like he's already gone through the ceremony" Nylon said. "This will be the perfect time to get him my lord" one of the cloaked figures said. "Yes, but we need him to be away from the others, then we can get him" the dark master said. "Yes, especially since after what he did to revan and nylon" another cloaked figure said. He was right after they failed to get him the other apes began to make fun of them since they lost to a boy. "Cyrix shut up" Nylon said to the figure wearing a bow and arrow on his back signifying him to be Cyrix, he had blue wavy hair. "Nylon, Revan, you two must distract the guardians but let his friends go after Mark, after that finish them off and bring them here, Cyrix you and Grabacr go and take down the dragon boy and his friends, bring them all to me" he said clenching a fist, Grabacr who was a man with flaming red hair and carried a sword and shield bowed along with the others as they began to leave through a portal.

"Wait!" he yelled as the stopped. "Before you go I'd like to give you some new power to help you against them he said. They walked up to him and raised a hand; dark energy began creeping up their bodies and encased them in darkness, the shells began cracking and shattered as four figures hovered over the remains of the shells. The Dark Master laughed evilly looking at the four figures, their features couldn't be seen but the shadows looked like four men with devil's wings, one had a triangle shield and a long sword, the other had a long bow and arrows on his back, the third had a demonic looking claymore on his back, and the fourth had two blades, but his wings were different, one was an angel's wing while the other was a devil's wing.

"Let's see them try to beat them now" the dark master thought to himself with an evil smile on his face as the four figure left through a portal.


	8. The Four Demon Lords

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grabacr; they were a fighter squad in the game Ace Combat 5 by Namco. **Note:** Very long action packed chapter coming up, if you don't like long chapters, don't read it. You've been warned!!

**Chapter 8: The Four Demon Lords**

The Next day, Mark was flying with Ignitus who was teaching him some aerial maneuvers, he had learned how to fight someone in the air and evasive maneuvers like a loop de loop, barrel roll, and various tactics that where useful in air-to-air battles in the past. The others came to watch them train; Yulie and Siegfried turned into their dragon forms and watch them in the sky, while hunter used some wings of his own to watch them. Mark had preformed a move where the person climbs to a high altitude and dive-bombs onto the enemy, he caught Ignitus off guard and used this opening to land a fire blast on him, and he barely dodged the attack and called for a break.

They decided to have lunch and settled themselves on a field not to far from a forest. Mark landed softly admiring that his landing improved in such a short while and turned back into his human form. They were having lunch of roasted sheep when Mark told them about his dream of the Dragon King. "Interesting, it's most unusual that he would contact you after that attack" the Chronicler said eating a bit of his sheep. "Yes, it is strange that he would warn you, but I want to know what he meant when he said "Don't fall prey to the Darkness"" Ignitus said tearing off another piece of sheep. "Maybe he wants me to be prepared incase of another attack by Nylon and Revan." Mark said eating one of the lamb's legs. Ansem looked at him with a questionable look on his face "How did you know their names?" he asked, the others stopped eating and looked at mark. Mark told them about what they said before we blacked out.

The others looked at each other for a few seconds until Ignitus said "It looks like they wanted mark alive, but why?" before they could answer a portal appeared right in front of them. They stopped eating and prepared for battle, Nylon, And Revan appeared out of the portal but two others appeared along with them. One had a bow and arrow on his back and had blue wavy hair, he wore a black cloak, and the other had flaming red hair and carried a sword and shield on his side. "Nylon and Revan? Didn't we beat you guys already?" Siegfried asked. Mark looked at the other two and asked "Who are those two? They weren't with them before". The Chronicler looked at them and gasped

"The…The Four Demon Lords!" "Well it seems that someone still knows of us" the blue haired man said. "The four Demon Lords?" Mark asked. "Yes, they were the Dark Master's most powerful group of warriors" he explained. "Nylon the Chaos Knight" he said looking at Nylon. "Revan the Traitor" he said looking at Revan. "Cyrix the Dark Archer" he said looking a Cyrix. "And Grabacr the Dark Gladiator" he said casting a look at Grabacr. "The infamous Four Demon Lords" Terrador said.

Cyrix looked at Mark darkly "So you're the one who beat Nylon and Revan?" he asked. "So what if I am?" he said. "I'm going to enjoy beating you" he said taking an arrow from his holster. Hunter was quicker and shot an arrow at Cyrix, but before it found its mark he caught it with just two fingers. Mark charged at him and swung his blade, Grabacr blocked it and threw him back, and the other attacked as well.

Cyrix shot an arrow and it landed on ignitus's leg wounding him, he staggered and pulled the arrow out, blood seeped from his wound but yulie patched it up with her healing abilities. "Impressive" he said and went after the demon lords. Mark was in a duel with Grabacr, but every time he attacked grabacr blocked and counter attacked "Got to, say your good" he said as he did a cross slash at him. He only blocked it with his shield and the other with his sword "You to" he said. Siegfried was fighting Nylon, both blades connected and disconnected repeatedly this is different than before their stronger than last time. He thought to himself. The Guardians along with Ansem and the Chronicler fought revan and Cyrix, Cyril shot an ice blast at Cyrix's arrow before it got to him, then revan jumped in front of Cyril and sliced his face giving him a scar over his right eye, he roared in pain and felt blood spilling from his wound.

Terrador and Ignitus shot earth and fire blasts at Cyrix, one of terrador's earth blasts trapped his leg and ignitus's fire blast burned his bow, Hunter on Ansem's back had a good place to shoot arrows at them, he saw Mark having trouble with Grabacr and shot a flaming arrow at him, the arrow dove itself into his shield arm, he screamed in pain and pulled the arrow, realizing he had an opening he used the ice gem and froze his hand, he then switched to fire and launched an arc of flame at him giving him a scar and setting his clothes on fire. Yulie noticed Cyril in pain and as Volteer fought revan alongside the chronicler she used her healing powers to heal his scar. "Thank you, I needed that. Help the others" he said and joined the battle.

The four demon lords couldn't believe that they were being beaten by them, as their battles got worse they began walking together and met completely surrounded by them. "Damn, this ids going bad for us!" Cyrix said. "Looks like we'll have to make some use of our new powers." Nylon said. "New Powers?" mark asked. But just then they noticed that they were surrounded by dark aura, the aura covered them and shone brightly, they covered their eyes to see better and saw a monstrous site.

Where the four demon lords stood where four winged demons, one was pitch black and had devil's wings, he carried a claymore that looked like it was made from humans; his body was scaly and shone a nightly black. The one next to him was white and black; he had an angel's wing on one side of his body and a devil's wing on the other, he had two swords one with a blue gem in the center of the blade, the other with a blood red gem at the center, he had a scaly body with a white shade of light on one side, and a dark glow on the other. The third demon had a blue scaly body that shone a light sky blue; he had a demonic red and black bow on his left hand and black arrows on his back, his wings were devils like the others but they shone a light blue. The fourth was a blood red colored demon whose wings and body shone a deep red; he had a long blade that looked like it was made of lava, and a shield that emitted an aura around it.

"What kind of Demonic powers are these?" Ansem said staring at them. "We have been blessed by our leader and have taken the next step in evolution" the red figure said. They finally understood that what stood before them weren't demons but the four men they where fighting. "What did he do to you?" Mark asked taking a step back. "He gave us more power than you could ever hope to get" The pitch black figure said obviously Nylon. "Let's show them our new power" Cyrix said pulling out an arrow and shooting it.

Mark, Yulie, and Siegfried quickly turned into their dragon forms and jumped out of the way of the arrow, the arrow hit the ground and exploded, they saw a crater where the arrow was. They where still in the air when they saw this "What power!" Siegfried yelled as Nylon jumped and kicked him to the ground with his foot. "Siegfried!" yulie yelled just as Grabacr punched her sending her to the ground. "No Yulie!" he called her just as Grabacr grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Mark!" Ignitus yelled just as Cyrix shot arrows at him and the others, hunter shot an arrow and tried to stop it, but it just split in two and collided with them sending them flying into the craters that held Mark and his fallen friends. The four demon lords landed outside the craters and looked at them. "That was too easy" Nylon said Just then mark in his human for jumped and used his ice fury at them, this got them off guard and they where soon attacked by icicles, it was like a blizzard came in. when it was over they saw Mark standing there and had ice covering his blade and his body.

They suddenly noticed that standing behind him was the shadow of s dragon, the dragon had a golden color and mark was surrounded by a gold aura. He charged at them and unleashed a barrage of attacks, one broke Grabacr's shield and he was at the mercy of mark punching him senselessly, swung him around, threw him in the air, came up and thrusted his blade through his stomach and landed hard on the ground. He pulled the blade out covered in blood, before he could deliver the final blow he felt a sharp pain in his back and blacked out. Cyrix shot him his a knockout arrow and stood over his sleeping body, he saw the dragon's symbol on his back glowing brightly.

"What power he has." He said pulling up Grabacr, Nylon and Revan came and stood over Mark. "Damn, what just happened?" he asked looking at the wounded Grabacr and the knocked out body. "Looks like we just fought the Dragon King himself guys" Revan said. "Let's get the other, he wants them all remember." Grabacr said coughing up blood and clutching his wound. They picked up the others and carried them through the newly made portal Nylon made. They had accomplished their mission; the Dragon Boy now belonged to the Dark Master.


	9. The Dragon Arm

**Chapter 9: The Dragon Arm**

When Mark came to he found himself in a cell and very sore, he looked around and found Yulie next to him, in the cell next to them was the guardians including Ansem and The Chronicler. The cell on their left held Hunter and Siegfried. As he was getting up he felt a sharp prickly feeling in his right arm "What is this pain I'm feeling?" he thought as the others woke up.Yulie groaned as she rubbed her head "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know, but I think we just got captured." He said.

Ignitus woke up and looked around "Where are we?" he asked Mark. "I don't know, probably in the Dark Master's palace." He said. "The last thing I remember was getting knocked out by Revan, then it was all a blur." He explained. They suddenly heard someone come in, they looked and saw Nylon, Revan, and Cyrix, but Grabacr wasn't with them. "Where's your friend Grabacr?" he asked. "Beaten up, thanks to you." Nylon said "Me?" he asked. "Never mind, our master wants to speak to you." He said opening the door.

They grabbed Mark by the collar and dragged him, the others where also dragged as well, they reached a throne room, on the throne a pitch black dragon sat in it breathing deeply. "We've got the ones you wanted" Cyrix said throwing mark in front of him. "So, you're the one who has given my demon lords trouble?" he said staring at Mark "Hard to believe you wounded Revan and nearly killed Grabacr". He gave him a confused look "Nearly killed Grabacr?" he asked. "Yes, when your friends where knocked out you tried to take them down single handed, then they noticed a gold like aura surrounding you, giving you more power to beat and nearly kill Grabacr" he explained.

"Gold aura" Ignitus whispered to himself. He then remembered about a power the dragon prince has, when he can transform into a dragon, he is given the Dragon's arm, an arm with the power of the Dragon King inside it, could mark have this ability? "Never the less, you where a hard person to capture, now I think it's time we got even Dragon Boy or should I say Dragon Prince?" he said darkly. A stone slab appeared behind him, the dark master threw him onto the slab and had him tied to the slab, he gathered some electricity in his hand saying "This will hurt… a lot". "Oh no" he said as the electricity was shot at him.

He screamed in pain as the lightning was shot at him, the others watched in horror as he was being tortured senselessly, Yulie was the most affected, she began crying and yelling "Stop you'll kill him!" Mark heard these words and tired to fight the pain" Is. That …All…You…Got?" he said, he only snorted saying "You foolish human" and began to unleash more power on him. He screamed louder as Yulie yelled at him to stop, he felt different, her words sparked something in him, it felt like a beast waking up from a long slumber, after a while he stopped, mark panted trying to recover from the pain, during the torture his arm was prickling again like before, almost like something wanted to escape. "You know I could make this easier for you: join me or die here" he said coldly. Mark looked at his straight in his eyes, they shone blood red "Go to hell, demon" and spat in his face. He wiped it off and proceeded to electrocute him again, nylon and the others where watching, crossing his arms against his chest Nylon said "He won't give up so easily, I have to admit, he has determination". "But it won't save him" Cyrix said.

As Mark was getting electrocuted again the pain in his arm came back but greater then before, he screamed louder from it then he had a vision. He saw the Dragon king before him in human form but his right arm was different, it was a dragon's claw, it shone a bright golden glow. "Now, it's time you where to receive the Dragon's Arm" he said lifting a hand in front of him. He felt a burning sensation just like from his year of the dragon ceremony but it only affected his arm. Suddenly he was back to being tortured by the dark master, but his arm began to spasm, suddenly his entire arm was covered in scales and his nails became longer.

The Dark Master stopped looking at him "What the Hell?!" he yelled as his arm broke free from the bonds and ripped off the others. Ignitus looked in shock "So, he finally has the Dragon's arm" he said. The apes holding down the others suddenly ran screaming, they then got up as Mark broke free from his bonds, they noticed he had a gold aura surrounding him, they also saw a ghostly figure of the Dragon King's Human form behind him.

He looked as his new hand saying "This is going to be fun" and charged at the Dark Master. Nylon and the others tried to stop him but they where pushed back, Mark grabbed Nylon by the collar, threw him down, started to beat him up senselessly, spun and threw him in the air and slammed his sword through his heart killing him instantly. Everyone saw this and looked in shock and awe; he had just killed one of the Demon Lords.

"Damn you!" the Dark Master yelled as mark pulled the blade from Nylon's bloody corpse "It's been a while Falzar" mark said, but it wasn't mark's voice but another, a voice of a man. "Sedro! But how?" he asked. "I can channel my power into the boy's body" he said "Damn, Retreat!" he yelled as he went through a portal with Cyrix and Revan "This isn't the last of me!" he yelled as the portal closed. "I'll be waiting" Sedro said as the gold aura left Mark's body. Mark then returned to his old self, but he was exhausted from using the dragon's arm and collapsed. Ignitus and the others ran towards him "Mark!" he yelled as he collapsed on the floor, Yulie caught him before he hit and gently lay him on the floor. "Is he alright?" Yulie asked looking at him. Ignitus checked him for breathing and signed a sign of relief "Yes, he'll be fine" he said as the other sign relieved. "Let's take him back to the temple" he said lifting mark onto his back,

They then noticed his hand was still a dragon's claw "Ignitus, is that what it think it is?" Terrador asked looking at the arm. "Yes, he has the arm" Ignitus said taking off. They followed him and flew back to the temple and away from The Dark Master's evil palace.


	10. A new Power

**Chapter 10: A New Power**

Yulie looked at the sleeping mark next to her; it's been over week since they escaped the Dark Master's palace and Mark still hasn't woken up, they knew he had to regain his strength after he got the Dragon's Arm. "What's the dragon's arm Ignitus?" she asked one day when Ignitus paid a visit to see how he was doing. "The dragon's arm is a powerful arm, during the last dark war Sedro used this arm to defeat and banish the dark master's men and himself into convexity where we sealed him." He explained, he looked at mark and placed a hand on his head "will he ever wake Ignitus?" yulie said looking at him. "I don't know, he must be tired after using the arm, we'll have to see" he said.

"I hope he wakes soon" yulie said. "You like him don't you?" he asked looking at yulie. She blushed slightly and said "yes, more than anyone" he chucked "I knew it" and left. She was watching him for the rest of the week; she had gotten sleepy and rested her head on the edge of his bed.

Mark was dreaming since then, about his ability to use the arm, he wondered how can he be able to control it when suddenly a bright light filled his vision, when it faded he was at the same place where he met the dragon king before. He went to the tree and found Sedro in his human form standing under the tree. "So, you have the arm now?" he asked. Mark looked at his arm "yeah, I killed nylon with it" he said. "I saw, now it's time we taught you how to master it." He said and suddenly the scene shifted to the training room in the temple.

Mark looked around and suddenly three dummies appeared. "Use the arm to grab your enemies" he explained, mark thrusted his hand and suddenly it extended and grabbed a dummy and pulled back to him "now throw it" he did and it sent it spiraling into the wall and leaving a mark on it. "Excellent" he said. "How did I do that?" he asked looking at his arm. "The Dragon's Arm can be used in close combat, and to a enemy far away it will extend itself to reach that enemy and bring it to them." he explained"Now try an uppercut on that dummy" he said as a dummy appeared, he did and a ghostly version of his hand appeared and grabbed it "Now slam it to the ground" he said as mark slammed it with such force that he made a small crater in it's place.

"Now this is power!" he said, Sedro then showed him how to grab someone in the air and throw them down, he did and was amazed at how powerful it was. "Now for your final lesson, unleash the Dragon Arm's full power" he said, he looked at him "How do I do that?" he asked. "Concentrate, Mark, try and look for something in your mind, something that you can use as a drive, like someone you care about" he said. Mark nodded and closed his eyes, he first thought about defeating the dark master, but then he though of what Yulie said when he was being electrocuted "Stop you'll kill him!" those words echoed in his mind, he suddenly felt his hand spasm again, he controlled it but he felt angry, about the dark master, and about the four demon lords, but he saw something he didn't see.

When he was being electrocuted he looked at yulie, and he saw a tear run from her right eye, upon seeing this he felt something inside of him take form, he opened his eyes and saw a bunch of dummies, he felt power surging through him "I won't let him win, I don't want to see that tear in her eyes again" he said walking towards the dummies. The next few seconds where all a blur, he grabbed a dummy and slammed it to the ground repeatedly, he threw it to another dummy and attacked a dummy with his sword, he slashed at it with unbelievable power, the slashes came so fast he didn't know what was going on, he suddenly unleashed his fire fury and when it was unleashed the fire turned into a flaming dragon, it roared at the dummies and burned them where they stood, he swiped, cleaved, burned, and charged at them with power greater than anything he had.

When it was over he felt the power leave him, he staggered but didn't black out "What…What just happened?" he said weakly. "You unleashed a power that even the Dark Master would fear" Sedro said clapping. "I did?" he asked looking at his arm. "Yes, your drive to protect that girl proved just what you needed to unleash the Dragon state" he said. "Dragon State?" he asked. "When a person has the dragon's arm, they can unleash a power that can defeat armies in a second, it was called the Dragon state because it could only be used by people with the Dragon's arm" he explained "but they must have something worth protecting to activate it". He thought of Yulie and realized he had something worthy to protect. "It's the girl, I believe her name it Yulie? Is she the one that you're trying to protect?" he asked "Yes, she's more important to me than my life" he said truthfully. Sedro smiled "fighting for someone precious to you is a most powerful drive." He said. "Now I think it's time you got back to your friends" he raised a hand and Mark felt very tired "You must stop the Dark one before he grows more powerful, find Spyro, he's at the Well of Souls. Hurry there's no time!" he said as Sedro faded from view. The last thing he though of was Yulie in his arms before falling into a deep sleep.


	11. A New Hero Part1

**Chapter 11: A New Hero (part 1)**

When Mark woke up he found himself inside his room, he looked around and saw Yulie sleeping at the edge of his bed. She must've been taking care of me during my sleep he thought to himself looking at her. He reached out his left arm and placed it on her head, her hair felt like silk in his hand. He stroked her hair and noticed Kuzo standing on his perch sleeping. Then Yulie was waking up and he quickly pulled his arm away from her, as she was waking up she saw mark sitting up in his bed looking at her and smiling.

"Glad to see you woke up" he said. Se looked at him, and then in a quick move she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Your awake, your finally up, we thought we lost you" she said. Mark was surprised by this, but he didn't care, he wrapped his arms around her "Don't worry, I'm back" he said. He felt something wet on his back and realized she was crying "Please, don't cry for me" he said. She wiped the tears from her eyes saying "Sorry". Letting go of their arms they stood looking at each other for a few seconds "We should probably check on the others" mark said finally. "Yeah" she said getting up from his bed. Mark got up but with a little difficulty, he managed to grab a cane sitting beside his bed, he looked at it "When did this get here?" he asked. "The others thought you might need this" she said helping mark up. "Thanks, come lets see to the others" he said as kuzo flew from his perch and landed on his shoulder.

They reached the vision pool room and found the others in conversation. Ansem saw the two coming and said happily "Mark, you finally up!" The other saw them and said the same thing, they asked if he was alright and he told him he was, a little tired but alright. "How long was I out?" he asked. "About a week, we thought you where dead for a time, but it seems the ancestors won't let that happen" Ignitus said. They then told Mark about what happened during his week long sleep, it seems that Elva, a dragon who mastered the holy element and Leon, a dragon who knows the cosmic element decided to help them in Mark's training. Also the Dark Master hasn't been seen for a while since he retreated "No doubt he is preparing for a battle." The chronicler said nervously.

"We have to hurry in you training mark that is why Elva and Leon where called here to help, you'll need to master the rest of the elements" Ignitus explained. "I knew you'd say that, don't worry I know how to use the Dragon's arm" he said. "You do?" they asked. He explained about his training with Sedro and showed them the techniques he learned. "Well that helps us greatly, looks like Sedro has faith in you" terrador said. Just then the door opened and two dragons appeared, one was a white dragoness, tall and lean, the other was a gold dragon about mark's height in his dragon form. "Mark this is Elva and Leon" Ignitus explained pointing to the two dragons standing in front of them. "So you're the dragon prince we've heard so much about, you're much younger than we thought." Elva said with a smile. "Hey glad to meet you" Leon said shaking hands with mark.

"Now let's get to training" they said. The next few hours where mark training with Volteer training with electricity, when he unleashed his fury a lighting bolt came down and struck mark, the resulting explosion sent dummies flying, when mark landed his body was covered with random bolts of lightning surrounding him. After a break he learned earth, though tired as he was he still managed to use a fury which shot boulders from the sky and summoned tornados near him, the middle soon became a hurricane that engulfed all the dummies and held them at his mercy. When it was over his blade was covered by rock and his hand also.

"That's enough for today, we'll continue tomorrow" Terrador said after the fury was over. They walked into the vision pool room where everyone gathered, "We just got word that the dark master's man, Grabacr was it? Can't fight anymore, he defected from the dark master." Ignitus explained. There was cheer all around after hearing this. "Also, our fears are correct, he is massing an army, and Revan and Cyrix and going to be in it." There was silence in the room. "When will they be here?" Cyril asked. "A month" he said. "Looks like he's serious, but what about us?" Siegfried asked. "We'll call everyone from around the realms to help us in our time of need, and we'll have to accelerate you training Mark" he said to him. "Why did I know you would say that?" he whined

Meanwhile in the Dark Master's castle, he along with Cyrix and Revan both outfitted in black armor stood before them. "I can't believe Grabacr betrayed us" Cyrix said, when grabacr defected everyone was afraid, one was dead and the other left them, now only two are left. "Enough!" the dark master said, the room went silent. "It appears The Dragon Prince is more powerful than I thought, therefore I'm sending you two to go and kill him." He commanded. "K…Kill him?" Cyrix asked. "Yes, he must die" he said darkly. "I have a better idea my lord." Revan said

"Go on." He said. "I noticed that the girl with them, yulie I think, has some feeling for him, how about we capture her as a hostage and he'll have to come here to get her, then he's ours" Revan said. He thought about it for a moment and said "Excellent, we'll go with that plan." He said darkly. They two bowed and left to see an army of two hundred apes ready to fight to the death. "Now it ends" he thought laughing evilly.

-----------------

What will happen next? Read Chapter 12 and find out!


	12. A New Hero Part 2

**Chapter 12: A New Hero (Part 2)**

It was a long, tiring month but he did, he mastered all the elements including holy and cosmic. During his month long training he was taught how to use the holy element, "This element is one of the three mark." Elva said during his holy element training. "The three?" he asked. "There are three forbidden elements, holy, cosmic, and convexity, or better known as the Darkness element." She said. The white crystal in his blade shone with Elva's power now I know what element the crystal is used for. 

He thought, then after his training he soon began to learn the cosmic element "this element was used by members of the royal family and the dragon king Bahamut" Leon explained. "Bahamut?" he asked looking at Leon. "He was the first dragon to come to this world, and legend has it he's Sedro's brother, also he's the statue of the dragon here" he said and pointed to the statue. "So he was Sedro's brother, I wonder what he was like." he said. Leon gave him a small golden jewel and infused the cosmic breath in it, it glowed a golden glow. He was then transported to what looked like space, there where stars and planets "We'll train in this dimension to try you powers." Leon said.

He mastered it flawlessly and his fury was like a star exploding in a fiery explosion of fire, he named it "Super Nova". After that he was training nonstop till midnight, either by trying new flying techniques, sparing with his friends and occasionally one of the Guardians or Ansem, or in the library with the Chronicler, he liked this since he liked to read books in his spare time. "It seems we have a bookworm here" Chronicler said amusingly as he saw mark reading a book. Every night he would stagger into his room exhausted and fall into his bed and fall asleep instantly, Ignitus noticed this one night, the other guardians including ansem, the chronicler, and Elva and Leon watched too. "Maybe we should lighten his training" Ignitus said. "Yeah, even thought he mastered everything we taught him, he's exhausted" terrador said. "But Falzar will come in a few days, maybe we should prepare not him, but the temple instead" Elva said. "Good idea Elva, we'll let him rest for now." Ignitus said. As they were leaving Elva wrote him a not and placed it on his door.

On her way to bed she saw Yulie sitting on the balcony; she was looking at the sky, it shone with bright stars and the two moons. "Yulie, I didn't think you'd be up" Elva said, she was startled since she didn't hear her. "Oh Elva, I didn't know you where up." She said. Elva moved towards her and sat next to her "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't know I feel as like something bad will happen" she said. "I feel that same way, almost like an inevitable event will come and we can't stop it." She said shifting into a comfy position. "But I'm worried about Mark, I think he might fight someone from his past" she said. Elva wrapped a wing around her trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Mark is strong he'll know what to do." She said softly. "Your right, but…" she trailed off. "You care about him, don't you?" she asked. Yulie blushed slightly "Yes, he's something precious to me." She admitted. "I know how you feel, I had fell in love with Falzar before he became the dark master, now I'm trying to bring him back." She said. Yulie looked at her "You were in love with Falzar?" she asked. "Yes, we had a child, his name was Spyro, soI need to bring Falzar back so he could meet him, and to bring him back to us." She said. "Yulie, promise me this, fight for mark with everything that you have, don't let him fall prey to Falzar." She ordered. "All right, I won't let him take Mark away from us." She said and left. Elva smiled _If Mark cares for her like she does; he'll do anything to protect her_ she thought. 

The Next day everyone was preparing to fortify the temple, Mark woke up and heard construction going on; he saw the note on the door it said:

Mark,

We decided to give you some time to rest from the training we gave you, we're going to fortify the temple for Falzar's attack, don't worry about us just rest. Also some food is provided, you can help us if you want but I suggest getting some extra sleep today.

From, Elva

He read the note and saw a platter of food, some roasted sheep, vegetables, and water on his nightstand. He ate it but left some for Kuzo to eat, and went back to sleep. A few hours later he woke up and looked at his clock, it read 1:00 pm. He dressed, tied his sword on his belt, took Kuzo out of his cage as he glided onto his shoulder and they left the room.

He found the others in the library looking at plans for the temple when he came in. "Ah, you woke up." Ansem said as he walked over to them. "Yeah, felt good to, so what's going on?" he asked. They explained that they're going to fortify the temple in preparation for Falzar's attack "No doubt revan and Cyrix will be in there." Ignitus said. Mark looked at the plans "I have an idea, how about you put some towers here" he said pointing to various locations "Also add some archers in those towers, two per tower would do and give them fire arrows for more damage." He explained. He told them what to build and where to put it, and what type of men to train and where to assign them. They followed his ideas to the word and told the builders where to do it, before long his plan was done and they had drawn up a new plan for their temple fortification.

"I have to say, you're quite the strategist." Terrador said. "This might work" Cyril said. "Looks like all those hours here reading those booksreally paid off" he said amusingly. They built a barracks, an archery range, a stable, a blacksmith, some farms, a few tower around the temple and a market place, and a siege works. Mark and his friends where given troops to command, Hunter was assigned a group of rangers and some where of his kind, Yulie was given command f a healer troop to heal wounded, Siegfried was commander of a group of Knights, but Mark was given a special group of men. "Since you can control the elements, you can summon elemental units using your elements" The Chronicler explained. Mark nodded and raised his dragon arm, instantly the four elements appeared including light and they saw an amazing site. 

Where a fire had been a group of four floating men in empty suits of armor appeared, they had two swords in each hand and where the legs should be they saw fire coming out "the flame knights" Ignitus said proudly. Then a group of Knight appeared but they looked like they where made of ice itself "The Ice warriors" Cyril said. A bolt of lightning shot down on them and where it struck stood a lion, it was bright yellow with a golden mane "The thunder lion" Volteer said. And a giant golem appeared from a crack in the ground, it was covered with moss "And the earth golem" terrador said. "The four elementals, they are the embodiment of the four elements in physical form." The chronicler said. They looked at the four shadows in front of them, the shadows walked towards them and they saw five men in white armor. They had lances in one hand and shields in the other, they shields then where put on their backs and they saw them turn into wings. "The Angelus" Elva said as they looked at the five armored men standing in front of them. "The Angelus?" mark asked. "They are the physical form of light; some say they are real angels." She told him. They stood in awe at them, "I command them?" he asked "yes, you command them." Ignitus said.

A few days after getting their men they had helped build the fortifications for the temple, Mark was given the Imperial Dragon armor identical to Sedro's "He wore this armor in battle and wanted his next descendent to wear it" Ignitus said he thanked him and wore the armor, it gleamed like the sun when light was on it. When they finished the work on the templethey saw it was a day before the attack, they had begun preparing for it and had the archers in their assigned towers and everyone began to prepare for the attack. While this happened Grabacr showed up, they where preparing their men when he showed "what are you doing here?" mark asked pulling out his blade. "Don't worry, he's on our side" Ignitus said. They looked at him confused, "but I thought he didn't want to fight?" he asked. "Doesn't mean I can't show I'm a good guy." Grabacr said. 

Later that night after dinner they sat with the other men around the fire, mark began humming a tune, back home it was called "Journey Home" a song sung before and after battles. The other liked it and so did the men, soon everyone was singing the tune including Grabacr, the night was filled with song to ease their souls for the fight ahead. The song had ignited their souls like fire and gave them high spirits, The Guardians joined in also but Ansem disappeared "You know how he is; he's probably getting a surprise waiting for us during the battle." The Chronicler said and returned to singing.

Meanwhile, on a high cliff overlooking the temple Revan and Cyrix looked at the camp, hearing them sing "Hmmm, they seem pretty sure they'll win" Cyrix said. Revan said nothing but listened to the song _That song,it takes me back_ he thought and remembered hearing that song before and after the battles back home, "You know what we have to do right?" he asked. He nodded "I can't believe Grabacr betrayed us, and now he's working with them." He said and spat on the ground, just then Falzar appeared behind them "It's time we ended this and got revenge for what they did to us." He said. Cyrix and Falzar left but Revan stayed.

He looked at the camp and heard their song _I haven't heard that song in a long time._ He thought to himself, he shook his head _I have a mission to do, I need to get the girl, but…_ he sighed _but can I really do that to my little brother?_ He thought to himself and walked away from the cliff, the song still heard in the night sky.


	13. Light and Shadow

**Chapter 13: Light and Shadow**

Mark was in his tent, preparing for the fight ahead. He had polished his armor and blade beforehand and now glowed brightly in the firelight. He brought out a small wooden box and opened it, inside was a red diamond hung by a silver chain. He put the necklace on and looked at a picture of him and his family, a tall man with black hair stood smiling next to a slender women with long dark hair, next to her was a young teenager about Mark's current age, he had a moustache growing in, next to him stood mark but younger, about 8 years old.

"Mom, dad, big brother, and me." He said softly. He was only eight when they took that picture, a few days later however they where gone, his mother and father killed, and his brother missing. The town he lived in was small and happy, a costal town since they loved warm weather, it was far away from the mainland, and his family was head of the town. But after years of prosperity it ended when the town was attacked by pirates, they burned the town and killed his family, he and his brother escaped but where separated. He wondered where he was, but he still never forgot what he said before that day "Try your best, fight with everything that you are Mark, if you have something worth protecting fight for it." He told him. Those words still echoed in his mind. "I won't forget brother." He told himself and went to sleep.

The next day the fight had almost begun. Mark was woken by Yulie "It's time" she told him. He quickly got into his armor and took his blade; he ran to the front lines with his troops, they joined up with the others in the front lines. He saw apes, lots of them all in black armor and above them where dread wings. "I hope your plan works" Terrador said. "I hope Ansem gets here." He said looking at the troops before them. Then he saw Revan and Cyrix, the last two demon lords stood before them "So they're here too" Ignitus said. Grabacr came and stood next to mark "You sure you want to fight Grabacr?" he asked the knight. "Yeah, time I got even." He said. Then the noise stopped and they froze, walking slowly towards the front line was Falzar himself, the blood ran cold in Mark's veins as he approached. His eyes where blood red and glowing, his body covered in black smoke. "It's time we ended this foolish war." He said "My thoughts exactly." Ignitus said. Revan began walking towards the gap between them, mark realized he wanted to duel him and walked towards him "Be careful Mark" Ignitus said. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He said. The two approached each other, bowed and pulled out their weapons, he saw that Revan had a dragon's arm too so he has one also, this is going to be fun he thought.

Revan made the first move, he swung his blade but mark blocked it and attacked with his, he used the fire gem and his blade ignited with every stroke. Their blades locked and unlocked repeatedly, each getting more faster with each stroke. These moves, those are just like my brother's he thought. Revan then slammed his blades to the ground in a stroke leaving him wide open. Mark then sliced him in the face breaking his mask, they separated and his mask fell in two. Everyone gasped and mark froze, standing in front of him, on the plain of battle, stood Mark's older brother.

He stood in shock "B...Big Brother!" he said. "You never knew it was me, did you." He said with a smug look on his face. "I…I thought you where dead." He said. "Well I'm not, but I'm different than before." He said. He charged at him and started attacking again, both blades locked "Listen, Falzar's going to kidnap the girl" he whispered "Yulie!" he said. "Yeah, I'm trying to stop him, but I need to beat you first, follow my lead." He said. 

Both pulled away and revan activated his dragon state, and mark did the same, both then flew up in the air and began to clash once more. They attacked faster than last time and weaved, dodged and clashed until Revan grabbed his arm and flung him straight down to the ground…hard. Mark got up injured and clutching his arm. Revan then attacked and his blade flew out of his hand, it landed next to him sticking out of the ground. 

He pointed his blade to mark's throat "Game over little bro" he said, he looked to his right and threw his blade, it landed in front of Cyrix who while they all watched the battle, he was sneaking to the other side trying to kidnap Yulie when no one looked. They saw this and immediately Cyrix said "You Traitor!" Revan pulled his bro's blade and handed it to him "Traitor, I was never on your side!" he said.

Both armies then clashed in a deafening roar, Revan threw off his cloak and joined the others in battle, Yulie came and healed his arm "Thanks, I needed that." He said and charged after Revan. The two cut through the main force like a hot knife through butter, they had no idea that Revan was a good guy and ran for their lives. Suddenly they saw Ansem on top a hill and behind him were cavalry, dozens of cavalry. "So that's why he disappeared, to get more men" Mark said as the cavalry charged through the front line, destroying whatever stood in their way, Cyrix wasn't happy with Revan betrayal and attacked him, but with mark they both took him down "It's to late, we have already raised our King, nothing can stop him now" he said and laughed Mark delivering the last blow. "Niiice" he said amusingly. With Cyrix dead the force began to falter. Mark used his elemental unit's powers to give them an edge; the flame warriors shot meteors in various spots, the ice knight cast a blizzard in a concentrated spot without doing harm to their side, the lion had shot bolt of lightning in a straight line, and the earth golem made an earthquake where it stood, the Angelus helped takedown what remained. 

Falzar was being overpowered by the Guardians; they were sapping his powers leaving him defenseless, soon Elva, with Mark's help, shot a beam of light which caused him to scream in pain. The apes stopped and looked as their leader was turned back into his old self, a large purple dragon stood where their leader stood. They soon ran for their lives. Seeing these men began to cheer at the sight of their enemies running. Mark went with the others back to the temple. They all gathered and talked, when Ignitus noticed Revan he walked towards him. 

"It's been a while since you came back, but we had no idea you where Mark's brother." He said. Falzar then said "I am sorry for everything I have done, especially trying to hurt our child Elva, please accept my apologies fro everything." Ignitus approached Falzar, he looked at him and smiled "We forgive you for everything you have done." He said. Falzar looked up and nodded. Mark then approached behind Revan "Should we tell them?" he asked. "Guess we have to" he shrugged. He approached them and told of what Cyrix said before he died. "This is bad, if what he meant by Our King, then it means we where fighting the wrong Dark Master, and the real one is close to being freed." Cyril said. "But I thought Falzar was the Dark Master?" he said with a confused look. "I can explain that" Falzar said "When the temple was attacked a black smoke appeared calling himself the Dark Master, in order to protect Spyro's egg I had to sacrifice myself." He told. "So there's another, and he's the original dark master that you four sealed away and Falzar was his puppet" mark said. "Then only one thing remains, we must find Spyro before he does." Ignitus said.

"But where is he?" they asked at once. As they where discussing where he could be, Mark remembered what Sedro said last time "Find Spyro, He's at the Well of Souls." "I know where he is" he said. Suddenly the conversation stopped and they looked at him "You know where he is?" Ignitus asked. "When I was knocked out for a week I trained with Sedro how to use the arm, before I left he told me to find him at the well of souls." He said "I think he might be there" he added. The others looked at each other "If I remember correctly, Spyro went to the Well, but he must have sealed himself in time to protect himself and his friends, he could be there still" The Chronicler said. "Alright, mark, you and the others go to the Well tomorrow and find him." Ignitus said. "All right" he said. Everyone began to leave the room, but Ignitus stayed. He went to the balcony and looked at the moons. 

Falzar walked towards him "Your worried about Spyro aren't you?" he asked" I hope we're not too late" Ignitus said in a concerned tone. "Me too Ignitus, Me too" he said looking at the moon. Then in front of the moon two red eyes looked down at them "Soon, I'll be free, and I will have my revenge" a voice said coldly as the eyes looked down at the two.


	14. The Purple Dragon

**This is my final Chapter, don't worry my next story will be up soon.**

**--**

**Chapter 14: The Purple Dragon**

The next day Mark, Siegfried, Yulie, Hunter, Revan, and Falzar went to the Well of Souls to find spyro, cinder, and sparx. Revan went because he wanted to catch up on old times with his brother, and Falzar went because he knew the way to the well.

With Falzar's guidance they found the mountain faster than they thought. The peak of the mountain was filled with debris and looked ancient. "So that's the well?" mark asked. "Yes or what's left of it." Falzar said as they landed next to the entrance. They entered the cave and most of the tunnel was filled with rocks. They managed to get through and found a fork. "Looks like we need to split up." Hunter said. "Good idea, Falzar, me and hunter will go through that tunnel" he said pointing to the tunnel on the left "Revan, Siegfried, and Yulie will got through the other." He said. They split in two groups and went through the tunnels.

As Mark's team went through the tunnel it began to get dark and cold. "Good thing I brought torches" he said and pulled one out. Falzar lit the torch and the tunnel became brighter and easier to see. "If I remember correctly we need to take a turn here." Falzar said and made a left turn into a dead end. "Aww man, a dead end" hunter whined. Revan's team wasn't having it easy either, the kept getting lost in dead ends, soon it got cold and dark, so revan lit a torch he brought, after hours of walking the torch nearly burnt out "Not good" Siegfried said as the torch burnt out. "How are we going to find anything now?" Yulie asked. Suddenly they saw a pale light coming from Revan's Dragon arm "Built in flashlight" he said smiling.

Both teams began to proceed into the mountain, each getting caught in either dead ends or cave ins, one cave in blocked their way back "Guess we can't go that way again." Mark said brushing off some dust. Then both teams met up with each other in a giant room "I believe where in the sanctum" Falzar said. Then they began to search.

They moved rocks into a pile hoping to find any sign of Spyro until Mark noticed something glowing. "Hey guys, I think I found something!" he yelled as they came and looked. "It looks like crystal, or ice." Yulie said examining the shard, They began to move the rock faster until they cam tumbling down. Then they saw something extraordinary. There stood a bunch of crystals inside the walls giving off a white light "It's beautiful" Yulie said looking at the crystals. "Yeah, I think there light gems." Hunter said. "light gems?" Mark asked looking at hunter. "Yeah, they give off a bright light, useful when in dungeons or caves like this." He explained.

They suddenly stopped talking and saw a giant crystal in the middle of all the others. The crystal was big and shone a bright light; they had to cover their eyes just to see well. They saw that the crystal had something inside it, they saw two dragon, one was small and purple, it looked like Falzar but smaller, the other was a small black dragon, about the same size as the purple one. And a dragonfly was next to the purple dragon, they looked like they where sleeping.

Hunter looked and gasped "That's Spyro!" Mark and hunter walked towards the crystal "We found him, we finally found him" he said with a smile on his face.

--

That's it, my story is finished, but that doesn't mean i'm not making a sequel. stay tuned.


	15. How It All Began

**Okay, i know you thought my last chapter was the final one for this story, but i thought This chapter would explain about how Mark came to the Dragon Realms, know this happens before the first chapter, and explains who Mark and Revan are.**

--

**Chapter 15: How it all began**

Mark threw himself on his bed, face in his pillow. It was Friday, meaning the weekend would come, he turned over and sighed. "Man, today's the same as yesterday, and before that." He told himself. It was 6 years since the massacre and Mark was still sad over it. His home was ravaged by pirates and marauders, he watched as they slaughtered his people, more importantly, some joined their attack, some of his so called "friends" turned against them and helped with the annihilation of the town.

His family was gone, his home destroyed, his happiness shattered. There was nothing left of Mark's home. Only he and his brother revan escaped, they headed to their uncle's home to live with him, he gladly accepted them and they stayed there. It was a rough life, no money and their friends either fled with no way of contacting them or died in the massacre, they made some new friends, thought they were either thugs or gang groups. Revan helped his brother become stronger by fighting with him in the afternoon and taught him various techniques.

But soon a year after they moved with their uncle, revan disappeared. No one knew what happened to him. "Don't worry, he probably went to find his wealth in the world" his Uncle told Mark. But he never returned. Mark got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He had black hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, and a big chin (It came from his grandfather's side). His eyes had bags and he was growing in a moustache. He wasn't athletic, strong, or smart, in fact he had seasonal asthma, which meant he tired out easily and was weaker than everyone else.

He was 14 now; he rubbed his chin and sighed. "Bro, where are you?" he asked his reflection. He went to his room and looked up at the ceiling. "6 years and still nothing. Where are you?" he asked the ceiling. His Uncle entered the room "Hey" he said. "Hey" Mark replied. "Still wondering about Revan?" he asked. "Yeah" Mark said. "I beat ya he misses you too" His uncle said. "Anyway, dinners almost ready" he said and left. Mark then collapsed on his bed and let sleep overtake him.

--

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms, Ignitus was looking at the pool of visions; the image of Mark appeared before him. "Is it time Ignitus?" Volteer, the guardian of electricity asked. "Yes, we've waited for too long and now's the time." He said. "Are you sure it's him?" Cyril, guardian of ice asked him. "I mean, he's scrawny, and his English is terrible, it sounds like a bunch of languages mixed together. Not to mention he's…" "Cyril, could you please stop being so obnoxious?" Terrador, earth guardian asked him. "Sorry" He said in an irritated tone.

"Enough you two" A voice said. The four looked and saw the Chronicler, ancient dragon of wisdom and master of time, walk towards them. "Our apologies" Terrador said bowing with the others. "Are you quite sure he's the one?" Ignitus asked the Chronicler. "With out a doubt Ignitus, he's the one we've been waiting for 3 years" He said. "I hope he can help us, not like after what _he_ did" Cyril said obnoxiously. "Cyril, I thought everyone agreed we'd never talk about _him_ again!" Volteer insisted. "Quiet all of you!" Ignitus ordered.

"I agree with Terrador, we did promise not to talk about _him_ after his betrayal. Plus we need to get him since he's part of the prophecy" the Chronicler told them. "Sure he's scrawny, but he'll become stronger over time. And since we don't know where Spyro and Cynder are we might as well use him." He added. Ignitus looked at the pool and saw Mark going to get dinner. "I hope he'll be what we need." Ignitus muttered as the guardians soon began to mutter an incantation.

--

Mark was eating a plate of rice and beans in his room; he preferred to eat this way. He was deep in thought while eating; He was fascinated with dragons, books and writing. This separated him from his brother, who was strong, fit (well… almost fit), smart, fast, and loved to fight. He could get a lot of girls where as mark preferred to be alone, thought he looked up to his brother, and sometimes he would beat up some of the people that made fun of him. He had some friends back before this; his closest friend was Nick, who shared the same interests as him. He had other friends but they too disappeared without a trace.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be somewhere else, like the Dragon Realms or something." He said to himself. He always believed in the Dragon Realms, a place where dragons lived, his friends agreed with him and talked about them, everyone else told him to stop believing in fairy tales, others made fun of him and called him "Dragon Boy". This got on his nerves, but he resisted the urge to punch them, because he didn't believe in fighting.

Mark finished his dinner and put it in the trash can, taking a look at the clock it read 8:00 pm. He soon went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower, dried off and changed into his pajamas and went to his room to sleep.

--

Mark woke up a few hours later from a strange noise, he went to the living room and looked around, and there was nothing different. _Probably just a raccoon or something_ he thought and headed back to his room.

Boom!

He could hear thunder from the distance and a howling wind. "There wasn't going to be any rain tonight" He said to himself. Soon the thunder got louder and the lightning came. Bolt of it thundered down, sending shadows where the light where. He looked out the window and another bolt came down. He thought he saw a figure in front of the house, a figure looking _right at him_!

"What the hell?" he wondered. Another flash of lightning came and the figure was gone. "Where'd he go?" he said looking through the window. A third flash of lightning occurred and the figure was outside the porch, the figure placed a hand on the handle of the door and opened it. Rain soon flew into the room; the sound of the storm was louder than before. Mark struggled to the door and closed it, locking the door. Mark's uncle soon ran into the room. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

Mark's heart was pounding in his chest, he walked towards his uncle when his uncle's face turned ashen, Mark turned around and saw the figure, but the figure was a dragon, a pitch-black dragon covered in black fog, his eyes where a blood red color. The figure stared at him. "In the name of god! I demand you to leave this place immediately!" Mark's uncle ordered. The dragon looked at him, soon he grabbed him and threw him out the window, the glass shattered as his uncle flew through and landed on the ground, covered in blood. "Uncle!" Mark called and ran towards him.

The dragon appeared in front of Mark and snarled at him. "W…Who are you?" Mark stuttered. "You know who I am" he said. The dragon touched his forehead with a claw, Mark soon felt the heat in him leave, his insides where cold, his face turned pale, he was shaking in fear. "Now, time to die!" he yelled and raised a claw for the kill.

--

Ignitus and the guardians looked at the pool on fear and shock. "Get him here now!" he yelled.

--

As the dragon raised a claw to kill him the thunder and lightning stopped, the dragon turned around "What?!" he yelled. Suddenly an arc of light shone down on Mark, he covered his eyes to see what was going on. Soon the light was gone, and so was Mark. "No!" the dragon yelled and disappeared in smoke.

Mark was inside a swirling vortex various colors shone as he was in the vortex, spinning uncontrollably, he yelled as he spun. He had no idea what was going on, or where he was going. Only that he would never return to the realm of humans.

--

**Hope that helps explain who Mark and Revan are. And this is the real last chapter of my story.**


End file.
